


operation varchie

by monicaposh, theeternalblue, Tuesdayschildd



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, M/M, No Angst, Pining, Ten Years Later, Varchie!Centric, and a little pining, idiots to lovers, just comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicaposh/pseuds/monicaposh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theeternalblue/pseuds/theeternalblue, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuesdayschildd/pseuds/Tuesdayschildd
Summary: Ten years later, Archie and Veronica meet again. It's not exactly fate, but Kevin and Moose may have an idea....
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Kevin Keller/Moose Mason
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	operation varchie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andsmile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andsmile/gifts).



* * *

“I already told you, Kev. He’s not here yet.” Moose rolls his eyes over the phone, his fiancé incessant on the other end, while he keeps his gaze glued to his boss’s door. 

He’s sitting at his desk in Town Hall waiting for Mayor Lodge’s meeting to end and sipping on his _fifth_ cup of coffee while trying to subdue Kevin’s excitement. As Riverdale’s newly elected official, Veronica Lodge is currently meeting with the district’s school board to review their plans for the STEM grant recently awarded to the high school, and Kevin is exceptionally interested in the Mayor’s schedule today. 

It was a no brainer awarding the contract to Andrews Construction, the most successful construction company in the area, now under Kevin’s management. But there is a much deeper interest Kevin has at the moment besides contracts, deadlines, and budgets — and it has Moose staring at the security cameras in anticipation.

“Well, he left fifteen minutes ago so he should be there any minute, _Marmaduke_.” 

Moose winces at his given name. 

Andrews Construction had been left under the supervision of the Kellers after Fred Andrews passed. When Tom Keller was ready to retire, Kevin took over the head of operations, and only _just_ rehired the company’s original legacy. 

A flash of red catches Moose’s eyes from the surveillance cameras in the lobby — a security perk sometimes necessary in this strange town, giving the staff ample opportunity to see who is coming to meet with the Mayor. 

“It looks like our rep from Andrews Construction is here to review the blueprints.” Moose says conspiratorially, feeding into Kevin's excitement.

Archie Andrews, who left the town nearly ten years ago to attend the Naval academy, has finished his five years of service with the Marines— and finally come back home. 

Moose’s foot starts tapping in anticipation, as he has not relayed any of this very interesting news to Veronica at Kevin’s insistence, as is evident by his slightly racing heart rate. But she’s about to find out. 

Kevin has been more than obsessive with the idea of this meet-cute, giddy over the idea of Veronica and Archie _bumping_ into each other since the moment the red head decided he was coming home.

And finally, the day has come. 

Moose isn’t as enthusiastic as Kevin is, more concerned about crossing his boss — but Kevin continues to dismiss his concerns, demanding Moose not tell Veronica of their scheming. 

But being her right hand man, Moose knows better. He knows _her_. He’s seen her under stress and was there to witness every time something didn’t go her way during the campaign. It always made him think about looking for his old football gear for protection.

This leaves him in his current situation, phone in hand and anxiously awaiting the arrival of the next appointment.

“Oh my goodness!” Kevin loses his cool, his voice rising an octave. “You’re gonna have to put the phone up to the door because I _do not_ trust you to remember what they say verbatim.”

Moose lets out a deep breath slowly, searching his desk for any easily accessible sharp objects that could be turned into a weapon against him.

And so it begins.

“Hey, Moose.”

Lifting his head, Moose can still see the boy he played football with, but also the man he has become. All of them have grown up, but Archie might be the one who took the hardest path to get where he is now.

“Arch, hi.” He groans inwardly at the way his voice cracks with nervousness. “Um, the Mayor is still in a meeting but it should be over soon. Do you want some coffee?” He eyes the coffee maker and realizes he drank the whole pot. “Or water?”

  
  
  
  


After a busy, first morning back at Andrews Construction, Archie learned he was scheduled to discuss the Riverdale High project kicking off next week. Kevin had to meet with a builder in Greendale regarding a new shopping center and decided to send Archie instead to Town Hall. 

He’s only been back in town for less than a day but is glad to be kept busy, needing to keep a routine he found crucial during his time of service. It’s exciting to be back and working on a new addition to his alma mater. It’s something his father would have done. 

Archie enjoys a few minutes of catching up with his old teammate before Moose says the Mayor is ready to see him. 

Archie knocks on the door, silently wondering why Moose is staring at him with such intensity as a voice on the other side says to come in. 

“Are you okay?” Archie asks him as he opens the door, watching as Moose’s neck bobs with a gulp. 

“I’m fine.” Moose nods quickly, suddenly dropping his phone to the ground and quickly diving under his desk to retrieve it. 

“Kevin, stop making eyes at my assistant and get in here.”

Archie’s hand grips the doorknob tightly, his skin breaking out in goosebumps as he turns to look into the office. 

A tiny woman with cappuccino skin is leaning over a table, her back to the door. Archie’s eyes travel up from the floor, from her sky high stilettos accentuating the contour of her calves up to the black skirt skimming the top of her knees, before his gaze settles over the roundness of her backside. He feels his jaw slack open and his eyes widen.

 _That_ is not Mayor McCoy. _That_ looks like...

  
  
  
  


When she worked on her campaign to become Riverdale’s mayor, Veronica had great plans for the town her father once tried to destroy. She planned to vanquish the bad reputation of a place filled with good people who had found themselves tangled in the grasps of dark problems. After all, this town held an important part of her life, good and bad.

Fulfilling her promises with new and exciting projects that would benefit the people is what keeps her going. Like the new STEM grant for the high school.

Just thinking about high school makes her feel slightly nostalgic. Not only did she make lasting friendships like with Kevin, but she also fell in love for the first time, as scary as it was. 

Reviewing the blueprints for the project makes her remember the halls, and the lab that will be remodeled, where a red headed boy used to meet her to share a comforting hug, a flirty conversation or a passionate kiss. The memory makes her smile and wonder where he could be after all these years. They’d split on good terms after graduation, but had inevitably fallen out of touch.

Following a long meeting with the school board and receiving the green light to start spending the allotted funds, Veronica has a meeting with Andrews Construction. Even if she knows the Andrews she’s wondering about won’t be coming, she can’t help but think how different things would have turned out had she picked up the phone just one more time in college. But at least a good talk with Kevin will improve her mood.

She hears Moose's voice talking to someone and shakes her head. Since the engagement, Kevin and Moose have been even more _handsy_ than usual.

“Kevin, stop making eyes at my assistant and get in here,” she snaps. “I promise to keep things brief so you can make plans for later.”

“Really?”

Veronica feels goosebumps blossoming on her arms as she picks up on the voice. More velvety, a lower tone.

She turns her head around and he’s _there_ , as if her memory had conjured his presence. Veronica certainly hopes she’s not going crazy, because no town likes having a cuckoo leader.

“ _Archie_.”

She feels her heartbeat flutter in her chest as her eyes dance across his face, down the impossibly chiseled jawline, over the scar between his eyebrows, the new lines of maturity meeting in the corner of his mouth. 

The years have been very, _very_ good to him. 

Moose fumbles with the door behind Archie, and Veronica nearly asks him to keep it open, trying to muster up something, _anything_ to say. 

She turns and steps behind her desk, using the few seconds to take a deep breath and steady her nerves. 

“Veronica.” Archie finally speaks up, and when she turns again to face him, he looks as shocked as she feels. 

“This is a surprise.” She rests her hands on the desk, using it as a grounding barrier. She mentally pinches herself to _Get it together, Lodge._

“I just moved back.” Archie blinks, as if he’s trying to collect his thoughts, too, and it’s comforting to know he’s as derailed as she is. 

“I didn’t know… you are…” he fumbles for words but it’s almost comical how he settles for a, “Wow.”

“Mayor Lodge,” she says with a proud smile. She still remembers the first button she got for her campaign – it’s saved in one of her desk’s drawers next to the first button she made for Fred’s campaign. “Someone had to make sure this town got back on the right path.”

The corner of Archie’s mouth twitches before he chuckles. “No one has more determination than you. I’d say the people made the right choice. Congratulations.”

She’d love nothing more than to catch up and know more about his life. And she really has no time to daydream about those arms or that chest that looks even broader than when he was _her_ highschool boyfriend. But there’s a sandwich waiting for her to be eaten within fifteen minutes while Moose drives her to visit the senior citizen center for their monthly meeting.

“It’s good to have you back, Archie.” She smiles, and there’s something in the way their eyes hold each other’s gaze, that intensity she felt the first time she saw him in a dimly lit diner. “How do you feel about going back to highschool?” she jokes before starting to explain the project.

  
  
  
  


“I told you to _hold it up to the door, Moose.”_ Kevin laments for the third time, pinching his brow in frustration. 

From the moment Archie’s truck left the lot, he has been pacing in his office. Of course there was no meeting in Greendale today, he just happened to have more important matters to tend to. 

“Kev,” Moose breathes in exasperation. “The door was open, it's not like I could just _stand_ there.”

He rolls his eyes at his fiancé for having the audacity to sound annoyed.

“It’s ok,” he tries. “I love you, but you are an amateur in sleuthing. Don’t worry, we’ll work on it.”

After Archie left Veronica’s office, Moose said the redhead appeared to be somewhat dazed enough to barely muster a decipherable goodbye. Kevin demanded the play-by-play again, trying to make sense of everything that could have happened. 

_“Moose!”_

Kevin blanches at the shrill tone of his friend’s voice, no mistaking Veronica’s fury through the phone. 

“Kev —”

Another noise comes next, one he doesn’t recognize. 

“— I gotta go.”

With that, the line disconnects and he figures he’s got about seven minutes before Archie returns. 

He spends them clipping a stack of files on his desk, and glancing out the window every thirty seconds.

_“Kevin!”_

Straightening his spine at the telltale voice of Archie Andrews storming down the hall, Kevin starts dog-typing on his computer to appear busy. 

“What is it Archie?”

His friend shakes his head in disbelief, the slightest hint of a smile resolving his nerves. 

“You didn’t think it was worth mentioning I’d be meeting with _Veronica_ today?” 

“Veronica?” He continues to type nonsense into the random document he opened. “Oh, right. She’s the mayor now. Slipped my mind.”

“It slipped your mind that you were sending me to a meeting with...my ex?”

Kevin pauses, looking up over the top of his computer screen. Archie, bless him, looks more amused than angry, and for that, Kevin continues feigning ignorance. “I just have so much on my plate right now, Archie. Honest mistake not mentioning it. Did the meeting go well?”

Kevin cracks his knuckles before pretending to focus back on the document on his screen, but his eyes follow Archie as he tosses his bag on the couch and takes a seat. He notes a small smile on his friend’s face.

“Yeah, all good.” Archie runs a hand through his hair, his smile just a little wider. “We’re doing a walk through of the school next week.”

Kevin slides his phone out of his pocket, typing a message quickly to Moose.

 _Operation Varchie_ _is a go._

  
  
  
  


It’s been two days since her run-in with Archie Andrews, thankfully busy with a million other things filling her schedule before settling down to review the school addition next week. 

After threatening to eviscerate Kevin, again, and giving Moose more than an earful about his job to always ensure she’s prepared, Veronica allows herself a few peaceful minutes in the middle of the day to reflect on the encounter. 

The goosebumps that erupted across her skin when he first spoke had left her skin tingling that whole day, no matter how much she tried to ignore it. 

Archie had grown up. Gone was the eager to please, vibrating energy he generated back in high school. He seemed grounded, steady, rock solid — in more ways than one. They hadn’t delved much into the past few years during their brief meeting, but whatever he’d experienced in the Marines had been maturing. The man who stood in front of her was a shell of the boy she once knew — but seemed shinier around the edges, polished — distinguished, even. 

Her throat was dry just thinking about the softness of his voice. The way his tone had dipped when he said her name. 

Things she hadn’t thought about in years came flashing back…

The voice tapped into a locked box of memories: the way it sounded when he nervously asked her to the junior prom and the way it always sounded the softest when he told her he loved her. 

Sometimes, the only place she could seek solace back then was the gentle crooning of his voice, lulling her into a peaceful place. 

Veronica sighs, snapping out of her vivid thoughts. 

She shuts down her computer and grabs her purse, locking her office door before dipping out into the dark. It’s easy to occupy her time with work, always ten more things she could be doing, but right now she’s craving one of Pop Tate’s burgers. And onion rings, for some reason.

Veronica pushes open the doors to her former diner, although she only owned it for a few years before selling it back to Pop’s family for tuition money to attend Harvard. The diner is still a relic of Riverdale and a place that will always feel like coming home. And there’s no greater comfort than the glow of the neon lights or the sound of the bells that welcome her. 

Her heart jumps when a flash of red stops her in her tracks. 

_Of course._

Unlike their first time meeting in this diner, Archie’s sitting at the counter with his back to her, unable to notice how he’s tipped her world off its axis once again. 

Rarely falling ill to nerves, Veronica takes a steadying breath and confidently strides past the register. 

Pop waves at her when Archie’s eyes find hers, gaze weighing heavily. 

“We have to stop meeting like this,” she quips, biting back a smile. 

The tightness in her chest softens when the tips of his ears turn red. “Are you following me or something?” He smiles.

Like deja vu, Pop brushes past them in a hurry and tosses a few words over his shoulder before greeting a new customer. “Veronica, why didn’t you tell me Archie was back in town?”

He doesn’t linger long enough to hear her answer, which is both quiet and directly aimed at the redhead sitting in front of her. “It was a surprise to me, too.”

They stare at each other like that for what feels like forever. It also feels like not long enough when Pop hands over her bag and a shake to go. 

“You can eat here.” Archie offers sweetly, that lopsided grin making her stomach flip. “If...if you want.” He rushes.

Veronica finds herself torn between wanting to flee the diner to eat her dinner in peace at home and wanting to stay here with him, catching up with him beneath the red glow. 

Later, eating her burger alone at her kitchen counter, she tells herself she did the right thing. She can’t have any distractions while she rejuvenates this town. No amount of nostalgia with fried food, ice cream, and a jawline sharp enough to cut glass will derail her from her goal.

  
  
  
  


_This can’t be good for my blood pressure,_ Moose thinks as he updates his boss’s calendar for the week. Adding in **Riverdale High STEM project walk through** to her Wednesday afternoon agenda, he sends a text to his fiancé to confirm the appointment. Kevin responds almost instantly with a string of heart eye emojis, an eggplant, and a half of a yam. Moose doesn’t ask what any of it means. At least today Kevin hasn’t yet asked if Veronica has mentioned Archie — his daily question quickly becoming a favorite.

Moose emails the confirmed appointment to Veronica, running through the rest of the week’s activities quickly. When he’s finished with the details of Friday afternoon, she’s responded to his email, telling him he’s to accompany her for the walk through. 

Kevin certainly won’t like this. 

The drafted response to Veronica’s email sits open while he hovers at the far end of his desk to call the schemer. 

“Hello, my love,” Kevin greets in a singsong tune. 

Moose chuckles, before remembering why he’s calling. “Hi. So, Veronica is making me attend the walk through with her this week. So — “

“And what did you _say_?” Kevin cuts him off before he can tell him.

“ — I called you.”

“Ok, good.” He says over the line. “Well, tell her you’re busy. Something came up.”

“Kev, my job is to remain available to her. I can’t tell her no.”

He scoffs on the other end, mumbling something to himself. 

“Hold on, let me check something…” Kevin trails off. “Ok! All set. _I’m_ going to come, too.”

Moose shakes his head, confused by his fiance’s logic. “Adding someone else to the tour would defeat the purpose. I thought we were trying to get them alone.”

“And we _will_ get them alone.” Kevin laughs. “Come on now, Marmaduke. It won’t be hard to sneak off to one of our old spots without those two lovebirds even noticing. After a few minutes down memory lane they’ll be too absorbed in each other.”

  
  
  
  


“Are you okay?” Kevin asks from Archie’s right as they stand before the high school building.

The truth is no. Archie’s hands feel sweaty, and he might have applied an extra dash of cologne that’s making him feel self-conscious.

When Veronica’s glossy black car comes into view with her sitting in the passenger seat, avoiding his gaze, Moose parks next to Kevin’s truck. Archie tries to stealthily wipe his clammy hands on his jeans, but Kevin snorts a laugh.

“Good morning, gentlemen,” Veronica greets with a small smile on her face, looking incredible as always.

In her navy blue dress, Veronica reminds him of the fashionable girl he dated in high school — always walking the halls in her high heels and expensive handbags instead of wearing sneakers or shouldering backpacks. Her painted mouth also reminds him of the ever-present deep shades of lipstick that left prints on his cheek. 

She’s always stood out, a little shinier than everyone else. And he’s always drawn to her, like a moth to the flame.

“Hi, Ronnie,” he babbles without much thought until he sees the surprise on her face. It feels silly to wonder if he can call her that because it once used to be the first word on his mind when he woke up.

Her smile stretches a bit as she ducks her head to hide it.

Bless Moose for his interruption. “Can you believe I’ve got _keys_ to the high school? What I would’ve given for them back then.” He jangles a bunch of keys, each with a tab.

“I’m sure none of us had problems sneaking around anyway,” Kevin comments, and Archie feels his cheeks warm.

Veronica chuckles. 

Being back here feels strange — walking the same hallways decorated with Bulldogs banners, watching the new details and old classrooms, even the smell. It brings back so many memories of love and friendships.

One of the places that’s to be renovated is the chemistry lab, and Archie admits he feels a little hot under the collar of his shirt thinking about it. His neck is nearly scalding. It used to be one of his favorites spots with Veronica. How many times did they sneak in there to have privacy — for a flirty kiss or a comforting hug.

They turn the corner when Kevin claims to need something from the truck. He mumbles something under his breath before dragging Moose with him.

Veronica snickers.

“What?”

Her eyes have that sparkle, a bit of mischief that usually got him to agree with whatever she was planning. “Kevin and Moose walked in the auditorium’s direction, Kev’s favorite spot to makeout since he hated the smell of the gym.”

“Ah,” Archie laughs, but feels his cheeks getting warm. They, too, had also made out backstage a couple of times.

“I suppose we can cover this area while they catch up.” She says with dark eyes. 

He follows her through the hallways, listening to her rattle off guidelines regarding the school’s grant, and it almost feels like old times. 

  
  
  
  


“Shh,” Kevin whispers. 

They _did_ sneak off to the auditorium for a quick tryst in the old dressing rooms backstage before stealthily finding their friends. Might as well take advantage of letting the lovebirds have a few moments alone with a little trip down memory lane themselves. 

Moose was paranoid before, but now he trudges his feet, shoes a dead giveaway as they screech against the linoleum. 

“Moose!” Kevin scolds again. “We need to maintain our distance, do you — _oh my god!_ ”

They stop in their tracks, spotting Archie and Veronica laughing about something near the old trophy case. She lands a hand on Archie’s arm, but quickly retracts it. 

Kevin feels a smug smile spread across his face, not really paying attention but just pleased to see how _happy_ and _natural_ they still are together. 

_“This is gonna work!”_ he whispers to Moose.

“Well,” Veronica’s tone is sharp. “Good thing we didn’t hold our breath.”

She raises an eyebrow at him, like she does to intimidate, but instead Kevin smiles again. 

“What? We took the long way back.” Kevin laughs at Archie’s expression and the embarrassed flushes spreading over his friend and fiancé’s faces. 

Veronica side eyes them all, before clearing her throat and directing the conversation back to the task at hand. “As I was saying, this wall will be demolished, so the trophy case will need to be relocated.”

  
  
  
  


As the Mayor, Veronica is expected to attend all sorts of celebrations and events — including new business ribbon cuttings and new construction ground breaking. The town officials have all agreed to join her and Andrews Construction for a brief ceremony marking the start of the high school’s renovations. 

Veronica is finishing her second coffee when Moose gets into the office. She’s been here since five to account for all the work she’ll miss while attending this morning. 

“You look nice today,” Moose smiles. 

She rolls her eyes, somewhat playfully. Her assistant knows she always looks her best for community events, especially ones that will grace the front page of The Register. Admittedly, she is wearing a new dress and she may have spent a little more time primping before she left for no particular reason.

After sizing down her inbox, her phone alarm alerts her that they need to leave for the school in ten minutes. 

Veronica stands up to face the mirror hanging in her office, the one with the good light, to touch up her lipstick. 

Moose pulls the car around and they drive to their old stomping grounds. 

The press is lined up out front and she sees Archie standing with Kevin, already answering some questions. Mr. Weatherbee is shaking hands with Archie and there’s a swell in her chest. The last few days she’s been thinking, no matter what happened between them and how much time has passed, it’s nice to see Archie back home. 

It was never really _home_ once he’d left. 

  
  
  
  


Archie stands on the sidewalk, dodging questions as he sees Veronica and Moose drive up. 

She looks as polished as ever, pushing her black sunglasses into her hair as she struts through the parking lot. Just like last time, a wave of emotions sprinkled with memories wash over him. It feels a little like it did before: Veronica smiling after cheer practice to meet him at his dad’s truck. 

But it’s not how it is now. And it’s getting harder for him to understand why. 

The Sheriff and Mr. Weatherbee are talking while Kevin starts handing out hard hats for the picture. Archie takes two, walking slowly to meet Veronica and laughs wholeheartedly at her look of disgust when she takes one from him. 

“Don’t worry, Ronnie. I’m sure your hair will look just as good after,” he teases. 

Her eyebrow kinks and she places her sunglasses in her purse. “We’ll see about that. At least they look clean.” 

He laughs again, making her chuckle, too. 

“Not that I want to interrupt, but we’re ready for the picture.” Their former principal tells them in a gentle voice. 

A few photographers move forward while ushering everyone into formation. Archie doesn’t leave Veronica’s side, ending up next to her in the shot. Trying not to focus on the heady scent of her perfume, Archie tentatively lifts a hand to settle on her lower back before Kevin comes down the line to hand everyone a shovel. 

He _thinks_ Kevin notices his limp, awkward hand, and the quick movement from behind Veronica's back. His friend says nothing, barely spares him a look, but it’s confirmed when Archie sees the teeth of Kevin’s grin. 

The cameras flash and he holds his smile for a few minutes, mouth hurting by the end. 

The feeling from the fabric of her dress lingers on his hand through the rest of the brief photo-op, the rest of the morning while he orchestrates the major demolitions, the rest of the afternoon until the crew breaks for the day. Archie heads home wondering what it means when he closes his eyelids and sees her walking across the parking lot towards him again. 

  
  
  
  


“ _Hopeless_!” Kevin groans into the throw pillow he’s pressed to his face. The rest of his words are too muffled for Moose to make out.

“What?” Moose shoves a hand full of popcorn into his mouth. If they aren’t going to start their movie for date night, he might as well enjoy the snacks. 

Kevin sighs, tossing the pillow on the couch and reaching for the nearly empty bottle of wine he’s now on track to finish shortly. “They’re hopeless! My children are destined to roam the earth alone forever.”

Moose shrugs. It’s already been _weeks_ since the STEM project has broken ground, and much to Kevin’s despair, to the best of their knowledge, there have been zero developments in Operation Varchie.

Moose has stopped his daily briefings with Kevin about Veronica's activities, which mostly just consisted of him reading off her schedule and Kevin commenting about the _nonsense town government._ Kevin would try to identify any potential opportunities for a run in with Archie “ _Could you move that meeting to Pop’s?” “Try to convince her to deliver the papers here instead!”_ that would inevitably fall flat.

Kevin was beginning to lose all hope in his master plan.

“What do we do now?” Kevin drains his glass as Moose takes a sip from his beer.

“Work is a dead end.” Moose reasons, reaching for the Junior Mints. “What if you throw a party? I know you’re thriving on this whole Cupid act, _and_ a party could be fun.” 

“Too many variables. They could show up late or not at all.” Kevin eyes the liquor cabinet with a huff.

He decides not to shock Kevin with the possibility that either of them could actually _bring someone._

“What about a dinner party then?” Moose puts the bowl of popcorn in Kevin’s lap, trying to distract him from opening another bottle of wine. “Invite-only and you’ve been looking for a reason to use the china.” 

“And who would cook?” Kevin laughs. “But dinner is a better idea.” He goes quiet for a few seconds, idly picking at the popcorn. “Hmm…what if we stage a double ditch dinner?”

Moose looks at his fiancé and the diabolical smile on his face. 

Kevin doesn’t wait for him to answer, already texting rapidly on his phone and muttering a _yes that’s perfect._

Moose starts the movie himself.

  
  
  
  


As she climbs the steps up to Pop’s, Veronica takes a deep breath of the evening air, and wonders if this night out between friends with Kevin will end up with them going somewhere for drinks as they usually do. Did. _Ugh_ , it’s been quite some time since they made plans for any quality time together, and she does miss it. Maybe she should propose a little trip to New York for shopping and a show soon.

But as the bell rings above her head when she makes her way in, she doesn’t see Kevin’s face in any of the booths. Considering she was already fashionably late — mayoral business to attend at the last minute — she wonders if Kevin had already guessed that.

Veronica thinks for a moment to sit at the counter, waiting for her friend, but there’s a familiar smile in her peripheral that catches her attention instead.

Archie sits alone in a booth by the window behind a tall strawberry milkshake that looks like it arrived just moments before.

In a flash, she’s transported back ten years.

“The gentleman awaits,” quips Pop with an exaggerated wink that makes Veronica laugh.

“No, I—” but she decides to stop herself from saying whatever explanation was about to come out. For all the speeches she’s gotten used to giving as a public figure, she’s found herself a little at a loss for words lately.

Her heels click against the floor and she sees the way Archie’s smile widens.

“Hey.”

He also ordered onion rings. “Want to share?” he offers, motioning to the empty seat across from him.

Veronica isn’t a big believer in fate.

It’s difficult to come up with a reason why she shouldn’t join him — for a second time — and she doesn’t know if she really wants to offer one. 

Besides it’ll only be a few minutes before Kevin shows up. There’s nothing wrong with a few minutes shared over a plate of fried food.

They’re friends, after all. Right?

  
  
  
  


“The eagle has landed,” Kevin announces as Moose starts unwrapping his burger. He wonders when, and _why_ , he ever agreed to these crazy plans. A month ago they were talking about more activities as a couple, and he thought Kevin would sign them up for dance lessons or take a pottery class. 

But here he is, sitting in a borrowed truck parked at the far end of the lot, playing matchmaker for old friends.

“I don’t think Veronica would be happy about being called an eagle,” Moose says around his food.

Kevin tosses him a look with narrowed eyes, making Moose abruptly swallow the barely chewed piece of burger.

“Sorry.”

Kevin waves it off and sets down his fries. “Ok so the _raven_ has landed and I’ve got eyes on her.”

Moose rolls his eyes while Kevin is busy peeping through the binoculars he just _had_ to have for their night of playing espionage. 

He takes a sip of his soda and follows Kevin’s gaze back to the highly anticipated scene. It does feel wrong intruding on their privacy like this, but Kevin is giddy and it’s impossible to not want this to be a success. 

It’s certainly been grueling work. 

“ _Oh!_ Okay, here we go. Raven is en route to songbird’s table.” Kevin chuckles at his little joke, nearly bouncing in his seat. 

Through the big, glass window panes, Moose can see Veronica sitting down across from Archie in a booth. She’s no longer looking around for Kevin, but animatedly talking to her unexpected dinner companion. 

They watch from the truck with rapt attention as another milkshake makes its way to Archie and Veronica’s table. 

“Ugh, swoon.” Kevin sighs. He smiles dreamily before shooting Moose a pointed look. “They better kiss soon. I’m getting too old for this.”

  
  
  
  


The whole thing is surreal. One minute he’s being stood up by his friends, a regular thing for them to have dinner at Pop’s, and the next — Veronica Lodge is breezing through the front door of the diner as if no time has passed. 

He’d taken a leap of faith, extending an invitation for her to eat with him. Again. And _now,_ she’s sipping on a chocolate shake and reaching over into the red paper-lined basket to grab a few of his onion rings. 

So yeah, it’s as if no time has passed. 

Veronica takes one glance at her phone before slipping it in her purse. She catches his eye and his ears feel hot, like he’s been caught or something. 

“I was supposed to meet Kevin…” She trails off and even with a million thoughts spinning through his head, it’s not hard to put two and two together. Especially when he thought _he_ was the one supposed to be meeting Kevin. 

“So was I.” Archie bites the inside of his cheek from smiling too wide. “I— uh— think we got set up.”

Veronica picks up a menu and opens it. “Quite suspicious.”

He thinks she’s trying not to smile as well, the corner of her mouth twitching just a bit before she bites her lip and glances over the laminated paper.

She’d also never need to look at the menu here to order. He doubts it’s changed in the years since she was the owner. 

His heart is doing all sorts of flips and twists in his chest as he tries not to spend more than two seconds at a time staring at her face. But every time his eyes purposefully look elsewhere — the table, the counter, the window into the parking lot where there’s a truck parked at the far end all by itself for some reason — they inevitably drift back to her. 

“So what’s good here?”

  
  
  
  


_Is this a date? Could this possibly lead to another?_ He wonders for the dozenth time as he tosses his napkin on the table and stares at the remnants of burgers and fries. Veronica has just finished her double chocolate milkshake, and he’s having all sorts of brain short circuits where memories spanning over the last decade keep flashing into his vision.

Walking the halls of Riverdale High got him missing _the old days,_ but the overwhelming sensation of being in a booth at Pop’s with her causes them to flood through his body like a dam that had been teetering on the edge of breaking. Watching her walk through the door, then in _his_ direction, had him nearly pinching himself at the fear of this being another dream. 

Over the last hour, he’s been reminded of sharing shakes after football games and sitting at the counter eating a mountain of burgers while Veronica worked all those years. Pop’s Chock’Lit Shoppe has been a staple in his life for as long as he can remember, but just like everything else in his life, Veronica added her own special touch while creating new moments in the sacred establishment. 

He knew moving back to Riverdale would bring up some of these things, most of the town held some sort of memory shared between the former couple, but seeing her and being with her like _this_ — is still surreal. 

“So...” Archie clears his throat as Veronica starts to dig through her handbag. He already knows she’s looking for her lipstick, because that’s what she does when she’s finished eating.

It’s pure reflex when suddenly Pop passes by and drops the check on the table, Archie’s hand slapping down on top of it like it was all pre-choreographed.

He’s almost slid it all the way towards himself when she begins to protest.

“No way. Give it here.” She reaches out expectantly. “It’s coming out of Moose’s salary anyway. The least they can do is buy us dinner,” she jokes.

  
  
  
  


After an insistent argument, and the promise of Archie buying their next meal at Pop’s, Veronica walks through the diner to leave. 

Ever the gentleman, Archie reaches the door first and holds it for her, engrained by the good manners he was raised to exude. She can’t help the smile blooming on her face, the initial nerves now feeling more calm. 

The last few weeks have been enlightening, spending more time with this grownup version of Archie Andrews. She’s found that the boy she once loved so deeply is still in there — she can see the boyish face beneath the surface when his cheeks and ears flush — making up the man she’s come to know. 

Veronica doesn’t miss the way he passes his car to walk beside her to her own car, parked a few spots from the entrance. It feels familiar, him sticking by her side and ensuring she gets home safe. She almost laughs at how bizarre it all is. 

She retrieves her keys from her purse, unlocking the doors and turning to face Archie. His smile is boyish, yet slightly dangerous, with its power to make her belly flop. 

“Even though we were both stood up, I’d like to tell you I had a nice time.” He says cheekily, hand extending to open another door for her. She brushes him off playfully, wrapping her fingers around his wrist to _insist_ that she can open her own door. 

In under a second his fingers instinctively link with hers, and her eyes dart to his. Her breath catches and his gaze is so _intense_ on her — a feeling she has long tried to forget. Veronica nearly crumbles when his focus flickers between her eyes and her lips. 

He leans in and she can smell him from this close, clouding her thoughts and all the strength she’s mustered to stay away from him, starting to weaken. 

Veronica’s heart is hammering inside her chest as she closes her eyes.

It might’ve been years ago, but she feels just like the girl she was in high school — his girl. The anticipation of a kiss after school, when her back hit the side of Fred’s truck, and Archie leaned in with a smile on his lips still present when his mouth touched hers. 

She knows she tilts her head up, but doesn’t dare to move even when his breath tickles her skin.

So close, yet so far, because across the parking lot the blaring sound of a truck’s horn breaks the magic of the moment.

  
  
  
  


“ _Moose!_ Way to nearly blow our cover” Kevin screeches from his position in the front seat. “Wait, where are they?”

His heart rate accelerates, the resounding car horn still ringing in his ears, as he holds up his trusty binoculars to find they are no longer in their booth. He’s quickly searching the dinner windows. 

“Why did you kiss me?” He accuses Moose, looking at him with wide-eyes. “They could have left, or kissed, and we’ll never know.” 

His fiancé wraps a hand around his forearm, in a lame attempt to calm him. 

Kevin steadies his breath before reevaluating the situation and the possible whereabouts of their clueless friends. 

There’s a triple tap against the passenger window and it sends Kevin’s pulse back into high gear. 

He turns his head to meet the raised eyebrow of Veronica Lodge, a terrifying thing — and a blushing Archie Andrews following behind her like a puppy. 

Moose rolls down the window of the old truck and clears his throat. 

“Sorry we’re late.”

  
  
  
  


The last time Archie walked through the doors of Town Hall, he was calm, but excited at the prospect of a new project and eager to show his hometown his worth.

Now as he clutches a small bouquet of flowers in his hand in a death grip, nearly tripping up the front steps, he’s just as eager, but for an entirely different reason.

Last night he almost kissed Veronica Lodge. At least he _thinks_ that’s what was going to happen. He knows never to assume when it comes to this woman. 

Her fingers had caught his wrist on her car door and he couldn’t help but pull them between his. The familiar spark electrified and took over any reasoning he’d been trying to find. It was impossible not to want her, especially knowing how she tastes after a chocolate shake. 

She was standing so close, smelling so sweet, and her lips dragged him in like two magnets. He had felt the warmth of her breath on his face when he’d stepped closer, felt his heart do that thwack against his rib cage when she leaned in and closed her eyes. 

And then suddenly they were standing next to that truck at the back end of the parking lot, feeling deflated like a balloon.

He’s surprised to find the desk outside Veronica’s office is empty, expecting to run into Moose. He was half hoping to give him a hard time _again_ about yesterday. Still flustered and letting Veronica handle the scolding, Archie still has yet to tell him how he really feels about it all. 

Even though he would be lying if he said he didn’t appreciate their meddling. He did of course, but he’d been too mad at missing a chance to kiss Ronnie. 

Archie eyes her opened office door wearily, wondering if he should have called or texted first. She might not even be here and all this nervous energy he has would be wasted.

He knocks on the doorframe anyway, expecting silence and slightly too chicken to lean his head in to see if she’s there, but is so happy when he hears her voice telling him to come in.

His shaking hands hold the flowers behind his back, and he thinks that if something goes terribly wrong in the next thirty seconds, he won’t feel like a complete idiot if they're hidden from plain view.

He leans his head in.

“Ronnie?”

She’s sitting behind her desk, half hidden by stacks of files, and wearing those glasses with the black frames she’s so fond of when reading for hours on end. 

Her face is bright and happy at the sight of him, almost knocking the breath from his lungs.

“Hello Archie,” she greets. 

There’s a hint of shyness in her smile, shuffling some papers before rising from her leather chair and walking around her desk. 

“Is now a good time?” He asks with a bit of a tremble in his voice. “I can come back.”

“Now is good,” she grins. 

He walks closer with confidence, slowly reaching around to present her with the flowers. 

Her big eyes lower to look at them, red lips stretching across her face and it makes his heart beat so fast. 

“For _moi_?” She asks. 

With a nod of his head, he extends his hand and watches as she takes them in hers. Veronica lifts them up to her nose to sniff them and smiles sweetly at him. 

“Thank you, I’ll put them in a vase soon.” She sets them down behind her on the wooden desk’s surface before turning back to face him. 

“So, I — I was wondering when I could ask you out again.” He hopes his words didn’t come out as jumbled as he thinks. 

Her eyebrow kinks and his stomach flops in an unsettling way. “You never asked me out in the first place, Archiekins.”

She smirks at him and he knows she’s being playful. After all, she’s called him Archiekins for the first time in years, and she still manages to make him blush. He _wants_ to be her Archiekins. He still wants to be serious about this — as serious as he is about _her._

“When can I take you out?” He boldly reaches for her free hands and clasps them in his. 

Veronica tips her head to the side and clicks her tongue in thought. It’s crazy how he remembers every single mannerism as if it hasn’t been ten years since he’s seen them. 

“How about tonight? I have a meeting across town at three, but no dinner plans yet.” She tells him as her eyes stay locked on his. “Or any plans after.”

Archie heaves a breath, feeling like he’s on the verge of passing out on her fancy carpet.

“Ok. Dinner with me? Please?” He asks, ears flaming. “Tonight?”

She laughs and lets go of his hands, tugging on his flannel to pull him closer. 

“Yes.” 

_Finally,_ he thinks as he breathes her in.

Veronica leans up to kiss him and his hands waste no time snaking around her waist, pulling her flush against him. He feels like he needs to make up for the last ten years without her, pouring every bit of emotion he can into this connection. 

It’s a little desperate. And heavy. And as much as he’d like to say he remembers everything about kissing Veronica Lodge, he’s surprised when he feels her tongue against the seam of his lips, the nibble of her teeth worrying his bottom lip like she has all the time in the world.

But he’s only startled for a moment before he’s all in. Rediscovering his girl.

  
  
  
  


Moose hopes Veronica isn’t showing symptoms of caffeine withdrawal, as he hurries into town hall with the usual breakfast – for Veronica, a black coffee almost as tall as her and an almond croissant, and his own latte with a cinnamon roll he swore to Kevin he wouldn’t get again.

The excess of sugar might not be the healthiest way to cope, but Kevin has been stressing him out with all the scheming and planning for _Operation Varchie_. It’s the reason why he’s running late. Some early brainstorming about casual meetings and how Riverdale doesn’t have enough places for meet-cutes.

He enters the office, relieved not to see Veronica glaring at him or trying to get their old and moody coffee maker running in his absence. But as he takes a few more steps to his desk, he realizes Veronica’s door is closed.

It’s puzzling to say the least. She didn’t have an early meeting and she never closes the door otherwise because he must always be within earshot.

A couple more steps in, and he places breakfast on his desk before he hears noises coming from behind the door.

_Is she giggling?_

He approaches the door cautiously. Before he can knock on it, someone opens it from the inside.

Moose has no idea how wide his eyes get, but he knows he doesn’t look as nonchalant as Kevin would like him to look in this moment. _Archie_ is in front of him. Early in the morning. In Veronica’s office. With the smudges of Veronica’s lipstick in her signature _afterdark_ shade on the side of his mouth – the one she wears when she feels flirty.

“Hey, Moose,” Archie greets, slightly surprised but not really bothered. Actually, there’s giddiness in the way he smiles.

“Archie,” Moose replies, looking over Archie’s shoulder to find his boss touching up her lips and fluffing her hair. “Um, you’ve got a little…” Moose motions to the corner of his own mouth and watches as Archie’s cheeks turn red.

“Oh, yes, thanks.” Archie is about to wipe the stain with his thumb but Moose slaps it away with one hand while he fiddles with his phone in the other.

He might be having a bit of a mental break, but he knows better than to let this opportunity pass. So, he aims his camera at Archie’s face, with Veronica looking at him as if she’s noticing him for the first time, and snaps a picture.

“Finally.” Moose sighs as he sends the picture to his fiance.

“Marmaduke!” Veronica tries to sound upset, but even now there’s a hint of a smile on her lips.

_Songbird and Raven have touched beaks. Lovebirds flying again._

Moose doesn’t give it much of a thought when Kevin replies with _Operation Varchie is a success!_ And a few eggplant emojis and celebrating faces.

He’s gonna get lucky tonight.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> We love you Vik <3 Hope you enjoyed this delayed cookie cake, fresh out of the oven and baked with all the love in the world. 
> 
> -AK, Fran & Ems


End file.
